


Helpless

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Aylwen Lavellan [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cullavellan Week, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: When Cullen has nightmares, Aylwen tries her best to be of help.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cullavellan Week 2017, Day 6- Support

“No… please… please.”

Aylwen woke to the all too familiar sound of Cullen whimpering in his sleep beside her. Instantly wide awake, she turned toward him. He was curled on his side at the edge of the mattress, arms across his chest as if protecting himself. He whimpered again.

“Leave me… leave me be.”

“Cullen…”

She laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezed gently.

“Why… just leave me alone.”

“Cullen, you’re safe.” She rubbed his shoulder. “You’re safe here.”

As always, her words had no effect. She kept her hand on his shoulder, watching his face crease in pain and terror. She hated this, watching him suffer while she was helpless to do anything. Headaches, chills, and stomach pains could be treated, but there was nothing to be done for this sort of pain. Nothing to do but wait.

After several moments that felt like hours to Aylwen, he gasped and woke with a violent jerk upright. He shrugged her off, breathing hard, eyes wide in panic and confusion. She reached out to rub his shoulder again and waited for his breathing to slow.

At last, he calmed. With a sigh, he closed and opened his eyes, then turned his head to look at her.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “Did I frighten you?”

She shook her head, reaching out to trace from his cheek to his jawline. His eyes were wet, rimmed with red.

“Was it very bad?” she said.

He didn’t reply, only shut his eyes. His brow furrowed, and she saw his Adam’s apple bob as he nodded.

“Oh.” There was pain in her voice. “My darling.”

She moved nearer and he reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her lap. His body shook even as she pulled him closer.

 _I’m sorry,_  she wanted to say. She stroked his curls, kissed the top of his head, anything to calm him.  _I’m sorry I can’t make it stop._


End file.
